Matryoshka
by XxXLynneTheIntelligentNobodyXx
Summary: "Kalinka?Malinka? Just hit the chord!What should I do about all these feelings? Can't you tell me? Even just a little?" ShisuixItachicest...In my opnion, I think this one, might turn out really good. It's gonna be kinda funny,but someone dies. Enjoy.
1. I am TRYING to cook!

_I had always wanted to write something about someone losing their mind over something. _

_And now I can. _

_:D  
>Enjoy.<em>

* * *

><p>"ITAMICHI!GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT! I'M HUNGRY!"<p>

Itachi's vein nearly popped in his forehead, sighing, mixed in with a growl. He took the large knife he'd been chopping with and stabbed it inot the cutting board, wiping his hadns on the very messy black apron he had on.

"Shisui. What did we talk about?" He impatiently tapped his foot, arms crossed against his chest.

"Um..." The older teen tried to think while aiming his blue shell in front of him in Mario Carts. "Uh...No rape before seven?"

"No."

"Don't eat all the candy?"

"No..." Itachi pinched his temple.

"Then...Oh! Oh! I know! Don't look directly at your mom when she's naked in the house."

"Shisui! I'm in the middle of cooking! If you want something, get your lazy ass up and get something yourself."

Itachi turned and stomped back into the kitchen, almost literally slamming the knife on the oncions he was cutting. He started to mumble every which way he could possibly think to kill Shisui, a growing anger slowly simmering down to a slight boil. He felt a pair of arms snake up on his waist, causing him to flinch inwardly, and sigh. Shisui was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"I am _TRYING_ to make dinner. If you're hungry, you'll wait ten minutes!" Itachi tiredly half-yelled.

"Can I eat you..?"

Itachi nearly stabbed himself with the otherwise dull knife, which he carefully sharpened to his pleasure, making sure he would get fine cuts in his ingredients.  
>Oh, and he was OCDish.<p>

"Shisui..." He formed a blush,right under his eyes, his ears burning.

"Okay,okay, I'll rape you later." He let go of the Uchiha, planting a big wet kiss on his cheek, grabbing some soda from the fridge.

"That..dumb...stupid..awesome haired...dumb-face..." Itachi sighed.

_'Dammit Shisui...I love you...so this time, I know you'll stay by me...'_

_'Right?'_


	2. Itachi in Wunderland

_Well, I seem to have risen from the dead...lol. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>Shisui descended down the stairs, through the kitchen, past his cat and to the front door.<em>

Itachi was coming over. Finally.

He opened the door, grinning from ear to ear when a very tired Itachi showed up, a little hyper eight-year old in tow.

"ITA~MICHI~!" He purposely made himself sound like a high school girl.

"Hello Shisui..."

The two came in to Shisui's rowdy mother, and her daughter, Kimsong. Her daughter was trying to convince her to give her some ice cream; Shitsumi was eating right out of the container, calming they had none.

Itachi left Sasuke downstairs with his "girlfriend", slipping upstairs quietly with his secret lover, which at the moment had a very great view of his ass.

The curly-haired Uchiha bounded happily to his room, opening the door only half way.

"Shisui, why wont the door open fully...?

"Ask Kimsong. She locked me out and now the door's broke. Miraculously I swear I don't know how she did it."

"...It's Kimsong. Who knows how she does anything."

"..Touche.." He smirked.

Itachi sat his things down on the floor by his bed, looking out the window. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw an Alice in Wonderland corner of his room, cluttered with drawings, books, and pictures of the internet. He went over, his curiosity making him turn into a cat for a moment, ever-so-slightly sifting through his things, looking at each drawing carefully, showing various depictions of how Alice may have turned out in the _very_ end; he turned each hand drawn picture over, a description of the distorted vision of each one.

In one, Alice is bloody and mangled, looking up as Wonderland burns and all the characters are on fire, standing completely still, Alice herself covered in what seems to be a black liquid, crying.

_Alice doesn't want to save Wonderland and kills herself from all the madness._

_Wouldn't blame her._

The second shows Alice in a wedding dress, looking in a mirror, a darker, more evil version of her in the same dress, chained to a chess board, the Red Queen and White Queen holding onto the ends, the Red with a lock, and the White with a key, smirking. She looks deranged, eyes wide, pupils each their own different size.

_Alice forever trapped in Wonderland, playing pawn to the Queens._

He saw another one- one that looked slightly like him in a dress and-

"Don't look at those!" He frantically scrambled to the boy, grabbing them to his chest.

A slight blush framed his features,looking away bashfully.

Day turned to night, and as they got prepared for bed, Itachi watched him closely. Watching his every movement, concentrating on every detail, aspect- every single smidgen of Shisui did. It annoyed the other a bit, so he took Itachi by his wrist and laid on top of him on the bed.

Itachi blushed red, struggling slightly in his grip.

"I love you Itamichi, but stop semi-stalking me!" He kissed the pale crow beneath him.

"I'm not..."

"You are!"

"I swear I wasn't!" Itachi protested, still red.

"You little liar!" Shisui half-glared.

"Well excuse me for noticing your hair got longer and curlier in the front!" His eyes widened and he looked away from him.

"...My hair got longer?" Shisui felt oddly dumb.

"Yeah, and I knew you'd be to dumb to realize it..."

"Yeah..." His eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, _what?"_


	3. Edge

_Hey guys. Finally updating Matroshyka.._

Look up the song by "Perfume" on youtube. It's a wonderful band and song.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Shisui, can't we just go back to bed?"<p>

"Itachi, for the last time, no. You are a shut-in at the ripe, tender age of sixteen. You need a house party right now."

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "What am I, a banana?"

"Look at you go!" Shisui sardonically yelled.

Itachi sighed as he was somewhat dragged off to this house party, Korean music so loud, you can hear almost every word. Shisui kissed Itachi smack on the cheek, walking through the door. A small yet plump girl greeted Shisui in his native language, just casually chatting it up. Itachi could barely hear them, let alone his own thoughts.

"Shisui! He's so cute!" The girl, apparently named Azumi, said.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID HE'S CUTE!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT? ITAMICHI, LET'S GO IN!" Shisui turned to Itachi with a grin taking his hand.

The younger blushed as he saw bodies grouped together, moving frantically against one another, like a group of snakes in a pit. Girls bent over, guys practically dry-humping said girls _and_ guys. Looking over, the sat on the couch making out with random people, others knocking back beers and mixed drinks like water. A sudden chill ran up his spine as he passed a girl he went to school with. She muttered something hushed to her friend, both their eyes going wide like saucer plates.

He went up close to Shisui's ear and whispered. "Shisui, I don't think I should be here."

He turned to face the shy, solemn Itachi, frowning. "No, Itachi- Fine. Sit. I'll be back."

He placed Itachi to sit in one of the couches to the corner, leaving him by himself to contemplate. He had three options: (1) He could leave and walk home, (2) He could try and catch a ride with some one leaving, or (3) He could stay and have a good time.

Option one was to tiring since his house was at least five blocks from here, around the corner, through the alley, and across the small creek. He did _NOT _plan on getting his new Doc's three was the best, and smartest decision, but Itachi didn't know what 'having a good time' was.

His idea of a good time was when his father wasn't beating the shit out of him. And giving Sasuke ice cream.

Y'know. Until he went **_independent _**and left Itachi.

He was content on pouting until Shisui got back, one hand in a fist. He smiled at his other, kissing his cheek. Itachi looked incredulous at him.

"Shisui...?"

"Hm?" He swallowed his, kissing Itachi. "Bottoms up Itamichi!"

Before he could blink, Shisui had grabbed his face in an honest-to-God, mouth-watering kiss, making Itachi let the sweetart looking candy dissolve in his mouth. Itachi tried to open his mouth and say something-anything in protest to what just happened. But suddenly, he felt weird. A good weird. He needed to move.

And he needed to move now.

He stood and dragged Shisui with him to the area with the rest who were dancing. Blinking, he saw everything at different speeds. Shisui smiled at him, and the movement seemed so significant to Itachi. Soon, the "Triangle" mix of Edge by Perfume turned on, and Shisui's eyes widened.

Itachi was dancing.

The raven haired boy shook his hips from left to right in time with the beat, his arms out by his sides flailing about uselessly and he swished his head back and forth from each side, a faint smile spread across his lips.

_"Dandan suki ni naru ki ni naru suki ni naru_  
><em>Dandan suki ni naru ki ni naru suki ni naru<em>  
><em>Dandan suki ni naru ki ni naru suki ni naru<em>  
><em>Dandan suki ni naru ki ni naru suki ni naru"<em>

Itachi dove into a trance for the first time, his body lolling to the music. He took Shisui's hand;brought him close. His shook against Shisui's, the boy returning the favor and getting lost in the music altogether. He began to sing aloud to the words, not aware he wasn't really saying anything. Their sweat mingled with the others, bodies flinging themselves upon one another, hips grinding against others.

Some whispered amongst themselves as others joined Itachi and his partying. They smiled and cheered him on, fist-pumping towards the soon finishing song, Itachi's hair-tie coming loose from his hair. The magical, dark silken strands frayed loose as he kept dancing. And dancing.

And dancing.

Shisui looked at the time on his watch, slowly coming down from his high. He nearly screamed when he saw it was nearly three in the morning. He grabbed Itachi's hand at the end of a particular pop-techno genre song, rushing out the house. He thanked Azumi, and left hurrying off into the dark of night.

Itachi came out of his reverie as they neared the fourth block, finally coming to his senses. "Heeeeyyyy...Shisui?" He slurred.

"Hm?"

"Where'd everything go? I was having the most ahmazzinnng time evverrr..." Itachi then giggled, hiccuped and burped all at the same time.

In just a short while Itachi was at Shisui's house, through the door, up the stairs, down the corridor, to the right, and in his lover's room. Shisui tugged him to the bed, lightning something that smelled like incense.

Shisui barely turned around when Itachi jumped him, pulling and tugging somewhat limply at the fabric of shirt to get it off. He grabbed Shisui's face with soft, manicured, purple nails, smirking as he kissed him, his tongue diving in limply, finding peace with the other. Shisui tugged Itachi off breathlessly.

"I-Itamichi. Stop..Here. Smoke this."

"Aww...I dont wanna!"

"Itachi..?" Shisui leveled him with a glare. With a pout, the crow-haired boy took it, inhaled a few puffs and laid down with Shisui.

"You're killing my buzz Shisui." Languidly, his eyes drifted closed, his chest moving up and down slowly to indicate he was asleep.

The curly-haired boy petted the soft hairs on his neck, watching him curl up on his chest. He smiled, rolled over and held Itachi.

"I love you Cara Mia."


	4. HalfBaked

So I'm updating Matroyshka..._**FINALLY.**_Please forgive me for not posting in so long. *bows* Hopefully this is a good chapter.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Itachi." Shisui smiled as he stepped to the side to let the crow in.<p>

Itachi smiled, a girly smile, blushing slightly, hiding hid face behind his hair. He instinctively went around the living room area, after putting his shoes neatly by the door, going towards the stairs and walking up.

Shisui trailed behind, watching the curve of Itachi's hips and butt, smirking slightly. "Itachi want anything to eat? Drink? Make love to?"

"Wha-?" Itachi turned around.

"Nothing." Shisui took his duffle bag and threw it by the door of his closet, his room actually relatively clean for once.

Itachi sat on the bed, squirming so he was up against the headboard. He thought for a moment, lips frowning for a half-second as he thought, eyebrows raising as he thought of something.

"Do you have 'Half Baked'?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly of excitement. "From Ben and Jerry's."

Shisui looked at Itachi for a good minute and started laughing at the irony of it. He threw his head back, falling out of the chair he was sitting in onto the floor, leaving a very confused Itachi to stare at him curiously.

"What's...so funny..?" He cautiously asked.

Shisui could only shake his head no as he kept laughing, getting up and walking downstairs to give his Itamichi his treat.

-/_\-

Itachi sat back against the headboard, hands over his flat stomach, breathing out cold air in content from the ice cream. He looked over at Shisui's bowl, still half-full and melting. The young teen bit his lip in frustration at how Shisui could just let his ice cream go to waste while playing Mortal Kombat on his play station. Glancing over at the preoccupied teen, he reached over slowly, quietly, as to not disturb the other teen. Itachi pulled the bowl to the edge, clasping it in his hands with his fingers, returning to his spot to eat, lifting the spoon filled with savory chunks of cookie dough and fudge, vanilla and chocolate ice cream just surrounding it in an almost small puddle.

As Itachi lifted his spoon to his happily awaited mouth, he looked up. Shisui sat there, game controller in hand as "FINISH HIM!" was drawled on the screen above him, staring at Itachi with his ice cream.

"...That's my ice cream." Shisui pointed out flatly.

Mouth still open, Itachi looked dead-straight at his somewhat elder and said, "Uh-uh," popping another spoonful of the half-melted ice cream into his mouth.

"Really?" Shisui laughed. "Fine, then. I might as well get a treat of my own," Shisui disregarded the game, a flick of his wrist sending the controller flying from sight and mind as he crawled over the younger beauty, smirking.

Itachi pulled the bowl away from Shisui defensively muttering, "You can't have it."

With a mirthless laugh, steadily darkening, Shisui only muttered, humorously, "That isn't what I want, Itachi."

Itachi held the bowl above his head protectively as Shisui crawled toward him, smirking at the defiant, playful glare on Itachi's pretty face, kissable lips turned down at the corners slightly. Biting his lip, Shisui kissed the younger teen gently, pressing against them with deep intentions. Itachi's eyes closed slowly, relaxing, gradually parting his lips to invite the older one in. Shisui broke for only a moment to place the bowl on the bedside table, pausing to take in the features of the young male beneath him, eyes shut, lips parted wantonly. His breath was already a bit hurried as Shisui slipped his hand beneath his lover's shirt, letting his hand skim the warm, prominant V of Itachi's abdomen, using the oppertunity to slip his tongue into the waiting teen's mouth. Itachi's hand found Shisui's muscular bicep, gripping tightly as the older male dominated him, their tongues sliding against eachother's desperatly, wanting eachother's heat immediately.

A sudden thrust upward brought a smirk to Shisui's face as he pulled away, murmuring, "Impatient, are we?"

The way Itachi bit his lower lip only spurred the taunts on further. "What a slut," he grinned, his hand sliding upwards beneath Itachi's shirt, watching as Itachi arched into the touch while Shisui pinched his nipples, the moans stifled with straight white teeth on a flushed bottom lip. Shisui kissed him once more, feeling the teen relent beneath him, an unintentional moan slipping out as Itachi blushed.

With a satisfied smile, Shisui whispered against Itachi's chest as his palm found Itachi's clothed erection, rubbing teasingly in circles while the younger thrusted upwards into the friction. Shisui's own patience wavered as he slowed his ministrations, watching Itachi, not immoral, but amoral-yet not quite naive enough, instead ignoring the lines of wrong and right. Was love wrong? No.

So on he pressed, pushing Itachi just to the edge, watching those perfect brows furrow, those long, slender legs tense, those spider-like pianist's fingers grip at the sheets, only to pull his hand away, smirking as the girlish hips jerked slightly, a scowl of frustration on those precious lips. And Shisui only smiled apologetically all three times he did this.

But there was no need to this time as Shisui suddenly ducked his head low, Itachi's weary gaze following as one hand remained teasingly on his abdomen, the other on his hip, the thumb in the waistband of his jeans. His eyes flew open, however, when he felt Shisui's teeth close around the zipper, tugging it down as he thumbed the button open, tugging down his jeans to his knees. In a quick, bashful reflex, Itachi went to stop Shisui; his mistake. Quickly, Shisui's belt was off and around Itachi's wrists, binding them behind his head. Before a question was asked, his shirt was bunched up around his chest, nipples assaulted by that talented mouth, Shisui's tongue swirling around each pert bud and blowing cold air on them at random intervals, driving Itachi to the brink again as Shisui gave a warning squeeze to Itachi's bound wrists, his head slipping lower again. This time, Itachi only let his head fall back against the headboard, moaning when his hard-on was released from its restraint, free to Shisui's ministrations. First his tongue was on the base, snaking its way up to the tip where precum was already leaking profusely. Itachi's eyelids fluttered as his head was engulfed in the hot, moist heat of Shisui's mouth, bucking up towards the wonderful warmth, wanting more desperatly. With a hum of complacency, Shisui sank down a bit lower, taunting the usually calm teen as his tongue swirled around the width of his leaking cock, complacent to an extent, not fully willing to comply to Itachi's deeper desires. With a slight groan, Itachi murmured something quietly beneath his breath, barely made out as, "More."

Threatening to release Itachi's hard-on to speak, Itachi quickly caught on. "Please!" he begged suddenly, understanding. "Please."

A chuckle resonated as deep vibrations, making Itachi shudder. "Yes...please, more...please...?"

Finally the older teen conceded, bobbing his head slightly before finally fully engulfing Itachi's twitching cock in the moist heat. Almost wishing he had a gag, Itachi chewed on his lip, trying to restrain the embarrassing moans that escaped occasionally. Writhing desperately, he groaned as Shisui began to bob his head once more, pulling all the way up to the head before going all the way down on his Itamichi, appreciating the tremulous moans with his own, closing his eyes as Itachi groaned his name throatily.

Suddenly, though, he pulled off Itachi, licking his lips to break the strand of saliva from the delectable cock in front of him, earning a groan of displeasure from the teen above him, who's head was shifting slightly, as if irritated by something. Shisui reached up and undid the ponytail holder, letting Itachi's hair fall free around his shoulders. It was a precious sight to see the beloved Itachi so uncharacteristically unfastidious, yet perfectly disheveled, jeans bunched around his pale knees, hands bound behind his head by a leather belt with his shirt pushed up to reveal his toned, lean and sinewy chest, hardened nipples, and flushed hickies as he panted, shameless and shy.

Perfection personified.

Itachi sighed in content as he felt that flawless mouth engulf him once more, his eyes sliding shut peacefully as he moaned beneath his unsteady breath.

Suddenly, though, a spark of white flashed behinds his eyelids as they flew open, shock overcoming his senses, flooding his mind and drowning him in the sudden pleasure, trembling in what might as well have been an assault against his faculty, loosing his ability to articulate properly as he felt a finger slide into his most intimate place, hitting that spot in him perfectly, effortlessly (Who's the prodigy at what?). Aptitude disposed of, Shisui continued this benignly insidious aggresion on anything left resembling ability on the teen, sneaking in another finger when defenses were the lowest. Pressed against the spot that made Itachi melt, he relentlessly massaged into the gland, Itachi's head lolling back helplessly as he moaned, unable to even moan as Shisui clenched his throat around Itachi's profusely leaking head (Shameless and shy and oh-so good at being an Uke).

Itachi's fingers worked behind his head, trying to free himself, to grip something, his toes already curling as far as they could curl into the sheets as he writhed, arching and conveying Shisui's darkest desires just by relenquishing all control, all cognitive ability as he absolutely melted beneath that touch. Eventually, he settled into gripping his own hair in a macabre desire to have it pulled, crying out Shisui's name in incoherent syles, vocal cords trembling in sync with his legs, thighs pressing close to Shisui's ears as he caressed them, his hand occasionally wandering upward to trace along Itachi's cheek, just to fall back down to his nipple, then to his hip, where he would caress teasingly for as long as possible before letting it wander otherwise.

Itachi moaned and writhed, trying to regain some sense of control. He felt so lucidly controlled as muscae volitantes drifted in his line of sight, flashes of white obscuring his vision as he trembled, every moan Shisui gave vibrating around his cock in the most pleasurable way, every caress, every touch bringing him closer and closer, desperately wanting to rake his hands through Shisui's hair as the older teen went down on him again. His slick fingers rubbed into Itachi's prostate, milking him as Itachi whined gratefully, his head falling back onto his bound wrists as he panted out Shisui's name again. Any recovered cognitive ability Itachi had regained was lost when Shisui pulled up and began to suck on the tip, lapping away at the leaking head shamelessly as he supported himself on the elbow, grinding against Itachi's spot with two fingers as his free hand stroked the length, squeezing at random intervals just to hear the younger one moan like that again, say his name like that again.

Luckily, Shisui got his wish, Itachi screaming his name at the top of his lungs, a long drawn moan erupting from his diaphragm to his lyarnx, the vibrations alone making the young teen shiver with pleasure, reaching his peak as he came, hips jerking, twitching, convulsing at the sheer excitement he was being brought to, the Nirvana of bliss he was experiencing, (Espically with Shisui around his cock.) The other happily lapped up his hot, salty gift, licking Itachi dry, dragging it out as he groaned, relief satisfied, just falling against the headboard, hands still fumbled in his hair-which was tangled and messy. Shisui absolutely loved the flushed cheeks on his cute Itamichi, the parted lips puffing out air, and the sleepy-doe eyes that were oh-so-slightly half-lidded.

"So cute...Itachi.."

Shisui kissed Itachi once more, pecking the corner of his mouth, untying him and letting him collapse onto the bed. Itachi soon passed out, slumped up against a smiling content Shisui.

Was that a smile on Itachi's face?

* * *

><p>AN: OHHOLYCRAPTEHHOLYSMEXHINESS :D

Sorry for not updating in so long! D: Unfortunately, I went to new York and as I was typing had little time to post Matryoshka. (AS you can obviously see that I posted that one-shot *coughs*) but I must credit Guardian of the MF Nakano, for helping me on the hentai. THAT'S how long I havent written.

Also, I'm thinking about posting something original on ...if you want to know more, PM me and I'll pitch the idea.

Read and Review!


End file.
